t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning Devian (Race)
One of the 8 Races formed at the beginning of the ne''Twork universe by The Creator, the '''Lightning Devian' (lahyt-ning duh-vahy-an) Race was created to preside over Lightning Energy. Average Stats Appearance As they are a variant of the Devian life form, the appearance of a Dark Devian is largely based on the general Devian characteristics. The main distinctions from the general Devian design are that a Dark Devian’s skin color is shades of blue and their neck fur is white. Culture Values As Lightning Energy is a powerful Energy Type, this instills a sense of superiority among most members of the Lightning Devian Race. Since power is so important to how they view things, anyone not possessing a Lightning Energy Gene is thought of as a waste of space. Lightning Devians are similar to the Dark Devian Race in the sense that strength is recognized as a supreme ruling force. Weakness is not tolerated in Lightning Devian society, with such individuals being looked down on for not properly representing the Race, possibly being exiled in extreme cases. Traditions The strongest Lightning Devian within a city is recognized as its unequivocal ruling force, knows as a RyOu (rahy-oh). Strength is measured by the Shox of the Lightning Energy that a Lightning Devian creates. In this sense, Lightning Devians are more civilized than their sister Race in that power is decided by a quantitative value rather than whoever remains alive after a fight. The RyOu is entitled to anything demanded of him/her as well as anyone related to them, creating a lineage of royalty in the process. Failure of a Lightning Devian to comply with the wishes of their RyOu is grounds for exile from their city. Direct descendants of a RyOu are entitled to become the next RyOu by association. As one would expect, a RyOu remains in power until they are no longer living, at which point anyone related to him/her is no longer of status. History Alpha In the beginning of the ne''T''work universe, The Creator envisioned 5 distinct life forms that would come into existence. The Devian life form was intended to be air-based and act as an antithesis to the Aerian life form. It was granted access to two Energy Types to embody this contrast: Lightning Energy or Dark Energy. When the time came to divide the life forms it created into separate Races, The Creator split the Devian life form into two of them based on the Energy Gene they possessed. Devians that possessed a Lightning Energy Gene became the Lightning Devian Race. The Creator could feel that Lightning Devians were a Race that preferred to remain among themselves, as was the case with Aerians. They were placed in the country of Gaizuma, located in the Eastern Hemisphere of the planet Psi. Abilities The Creator gave the Devian life form the highest Strength of all life forms, a trait that Lightning Devians directly inherited. Lightning Devians usually have the higher Speed between themselves and the Dark Devian halves of the Devian life form’s population. The other universal characteristics of Devians such as wings and enhanced sight and hearing are also within the Lightning Devian skillset. As already mentioned, all Lightning Devians possess a Lightning Energy Gene with varying amounts of power. Possessing a Lightning Energy Gene allows then to create Lightning Energy at will. The Creator also imparted basic knowledge of how to use Lightning Energy within the Psi-Keys of all Lightning Devians. For some individuals, additional knowledge was granted to them, becoming semi-experts on the subject of Lightning Energy. Category:Races Category:Devian Category:Vital Info Category:Lightning Devian